Avengers High
by QueenShipper
Summary: The young Avengers now attend High school where Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, the lab partners, meet the transfer Steve Rogers and form a friendship, or does it turn into something more ? Stony 3
1. Science Bore

**HIGHSCHOOL AVENGERS. TONY/STEVE . My first fanfic so please be nice and enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Marvel characters**

I sat at the back of the classroom twiddling my thumbs, occasionally looking up pretending to be paying attention to the science lesson. Bruce, my science partner sat beside me, bathing in the sunlight that shone through the window whilst rolling up his sleeves on his royal purple button down shirt. The teacher continued to drivel on about subjects I had studied at least 2 years ago, and here was me thinking High School would challenge me. Mrs Brown just didn't understand that I was clearly a genius. I yawned loudly just to make a point, but as I did this the whole roomed turned at stared at me annoyed.

"TONY STARK, WHAT TO DO THINK -" shouted Mrs Brown before she was abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door. I grinned at my luck. She calmly took a deep breath and straightened her outfit as she strode toward the entrance. She opened it and on the opposite side stood a rather confused looking blonde boy.

"Ughh," the boy said in his pleasantly low voice "is this room 39?"

He looked completely clueless with his map held up and his rucksack hung over one shoulder. He wore a tight plain white t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie emphasising his broadness. He also had adorable geek glasses on and a pair of red converse.

"Ahh you must be Steve" she said, her voice suddenly turning sickeningly sweet "Do come in. Everybody this is Steve Rogers, he has just transferred here so try and make him feel welcome"

Suddenly his whole face blushed with embarrassment as everybody looked at him. He waved awkwardly at the class and made his way next to the only empty seat which was conveniently the other side of me as no one else wanted to sit there. Mrs Brown gave me an intimidating stare and for the next half an hour I doodled aimlessly in the back of my note book with my headphones in my ears cranked up to full volume before being startled by the bell. As I put my things into my bag Steve approached me.

"Um sorry, but do you know where I could get the textbooks from?" He said

"Here have mine," I said gingerly handing him my book "I know it all anyway"

"Wow thanks man. I think I'm a bit behind here, I don't think I've done any of this before."

"I could help you out if you need after all I'm pretty much a prodigy. I'm always in the library at lunch if you want me." This was true of course apart from the fact I would always be hidden in the corner behind an enormous stack of books where nobody could find me.

"Okay." He said smiling before leaving the room.


	2. Library Shawarma

**Not my best as I am rushed at school, but feel free to review! x**

I sat on the floor in the left corner of the library behind a large shelf surrounded by numerous books with my red and gold headphones in my ears. I was stuffing my face with a shawarma wrap when Steve unexpectedly appeared.

"Shawarma?" He said and I replied with a nod. "God I love that stuff can I have some?"

I handed over the other half of my wrap to him and he smiled. Steve sat cross legged beside me peering over the top of the book I was reading. I pulled out one of the ear buds and handed it to Steve and he smiled when he realised I was listening to Black Sabbath. About half way through 'Paranoid' he started to sing. His voice was so beautiful and as smooth as chocolate, even though my voice wasn't nearly as good, I had more confidence and started to imitate the guitar. He laughed and fell on our backs laughing.

"Um so, Stark, I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime, like out of school." Steve said but it was muffled by the song

"Can't hear you Rogers, music's too loud!"

That was the point when two girls, I think their names where Sally and Jasmine came tumbling around the corner giggling.

"You ask him!" whispered the blonde girl.

"No you!" exclaimed the other.

I pulled out my head phones rather confused when I saw them both blushing staring and Steve. Even though I had only known him for a few days I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Can I help you ladies?" I said

The brunette came forward. "Well my friend here was just wondering if Mr Rogers was free this Saturday" she confessed. The blonde went a darker shade of red and she now resembled something like a tomato

"I'm sorry, I'm quite flattered really, but I think me and Tony are doing something that day."

"We are?" I said surprised

"Yeah." Steve said which sent both girls out of the library faster than you could say 'rejected'. He ran his fingers through his hair, probably feeling really guilty.

"So who is your type" I said

"Hmm let me think. I would have to say tall, brunette and slim."

"So me basically?" I joked

Steve reddened as he quietly mumbled "Yes."


End file.
